


Up All Night to Get Lucky

by kittiehawke



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Lost Pets, M/M, awkward moments, magma glands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiehawke/pseuds/kittiehawke
Summary: Ardyn’s puppy is missing in Insomnia.  How will he ever find him?





	Up All Night to Get Lucky

Ardyn was exhausted. Completely and utterly bone-weary. The day had consisted of extended and tedious meetings that he had not been able to quicken with all of his elocutionary skill and finesse. But at least this evening he could curl up with a glass of Tenabraen wine of an exceptional vintage and enjoy the quietude of his home.

But it was not to be. As he pulled up in front of his home, he beheld his fence line, severed and displaced, dragged into the thoroughfare. 

“By the balls of the Lucii,” he cursed, shaking his head as he pulled the car into the garage. “Damn it Lucky.”

————

Thirty minutes later and Ardyn was in the middle of a park, leash clutched in one gloved hand, following a trail of shredded grass and rapidly cooling piles of lava. Of all the times for Lucky’s magma glands to finally mature, this was most unfortunate. Trapped in the middle of Insomnia, the pup was on unfamiliar turf and surrounded by potential enemies. 

A frisbee whipped out of nowhere and smacked Ardyn in the back of the head. His exquisite example of Nifleheimien haberdashery tumbled to the ground. A cracking frisson of electricity filled the air as an unkempt young man snapped into existence in front of him with one hand clutched around the errant frisbee. The snapping whizzing electrical field faded away as he began to notice where he had arrived. 

Nyx. The impudent Kingsglaive that he kept running into. He was a fine specimen of Galahd breeding, tall, broad and festooned with far more muscles than was practical. The Kingsglaive’s piercing green gaze raked from head to toes. A sneer curled his lips as he recognized Ardyn. 

“You’re a long way from home, High Counsellor.” Nyx growled. “Spying on one of Insomnia’s parks?”

Ardyn sighed, wondering why everything had to be so difficult. He eyed his hat, wondering if bending to retrieve it would leave him open to attack. 

“I’ve lost my dog, Kingsglaive. He wasn’t home when I got back.” Ardyn squeezed the leash, shaking it in one hand. “He’s just a puppy. And now he’s lost in a strange city.” His throat tightened as he thought about Lucky out there alone and frightened. 

“Oh.” Nyx seemed stunned. “I could help with that.”

“I’m sure you have better things to do.” Ardyn stooped and snatched his battered chapeau from the ground. He dusted it gently with one hand as he began to follow the trail again. 

“No really.” Nyx grabbed his elbow, the one not encased in a massive leather sleeve. “I mean, I love dogs.” 

“Is this some Galahd tactic?” Ardyn settled the hat on his head, trying to regain his composure. 

“Nope. Just two guys and a lost puppy. What’s his name?” Nyx asked. 

“Lucky.” Ardyn said as he watched Nyx crouch to look under a bush. 

“Cute name. Not what I expected from you.” Nyx said as he emerged from the bush. 

“You know little about my life, Glaive.” Ardyn extended a gracious hand to help him to his feet. 

“True enough, High Counsellor.” Nyx clasped the proffered hand, and pulled. Ardyn overbalanced and fell heavily onto the other man. He found himself nose to nose with the Kingsglaive, far closer than he’d been with anyone in a long time. Nyx’s eyes were bright, cheeks flushed with colour. 

The thundering sound of heavy paws shattered the moments. A heavy panting weight slammed into them with happy whimpers. Ardyn broke into a happy grin as Lucky’s biggest head began to lick his face while the other two let loose with joyous howls. 

Nyx’s face was contorted in horror as he struggled to free himself. “That’s no puppy. That’s a daemon.” It was no good, he was pinned beneath Ardyn and an enthusiastic cerebus. 

“But he’s just a baby,” Ardyn laughed as he tried to contain the dog, “Sit, Lucky!”

The daemon sat, three heads giving similar doglike grins. His tail thudded on the ground. Ardyn got up and tried to help Nyx again, only to find his hand ignored. 

“Nope. I got it.” Nyx got up, giving Ardyn one last look before tossing the frisbee into the dark and following with an explosive crackle. 

“Can’t win them all, can you Lucky?” Ardyn reached out to scratch behind one of Lucky’s many ears. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
